


Working and Resting Hours

by FuckingPassword



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Connor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Protective Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingPassword/pseuds/FuckingPassword
Summary: Connor reflects on your change of personality when awake and asleep, as well as his protectiveness over you.





	Working and Resting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote to combat the boredom of sitting on a Megabus for the next 6 or so hours.  
> (Plus it gave me a reason to keep typing - which was annoying for the lady with a stick up her arse next to me. Suck on it, darling. I can be passive-aggressive too.)

As an android, Connor had no need for sleep. Yet, he found himself in bed with every passing night. He found pleasure in protecting you while you dreamt, unlike when you were awake.

During your working hours, Connor was unable to shield you from the world; it appeared you did not take kindly to Connor jumping in to solve your problems.

“I can do it myself, Connor.” Being a repeated phrase whenever he tried to help. 

Connor understood that you were capable, but he would rather lower the chance of you being physically or mentally damaged, detective work could be remarkably dangerous. Connor had been shot enough times to understand this.

His options were limited during the day. Either annoy you but keep you safe or do as you say and watch you get hurt. Neither had particularly nice outcomes. When he ‘showed you up’ as you called it, you ignored him, speaking only about the case or asking him to move. Connor realized he did not like this, he much more enjoyed it when you sort out his company than Hank’s or Chris’. Hank had laughed when Connor told him about it. 

“It’s called jealousy Connor. Maybe don’t piss the kid off so much next time.”

Connor had filed ‘Jealousy’ as a bad emotion. 

However, watching you get hurt, also hurt him. Something Connor still did not understand. It was your body; how could it transfer to him? 

You would be bound to office work having to endure Detective Reed’s company when a case required that he and Hank go and investigate. Often, he had come back to find you hiding in the bathroom crying from anger. Another behaviour he found confusing. 

Connor had little understanding of how to help you. Having to just hold you when you throw yourself at his body. All he was able to offer was physical comfort, rubbing small circles on your back and kissing your hairline every 90 seconds. Connor did not think this was enough support, you deserved more, deserved better. But you always took whatever he could give without complaint, just gave a watery smile and kissed his cheek. 

No matter what action he chose, Connor could not protect you. At least not during your working hours. Your resting hours had better results. 

You resembled a kola during your sleep, hugging into Connor with no intention of letting go. A behaviour Connor found endearing. Connor often found himself running his hands through your hair, an action that made you nuzzle your face into Connor deeper, though Connor questioned if that was possible. 

Connor could protect you when you slept. He did not require sleep, so spent his hours watching over you. Any and every noise that occurred would be investigated until he reached the conclusion that you would not be harmed. When satisfied that you were in a safe and secure environment he would read, often with you using his chest as a pillow. 

Connor had concluded that he found you cute when you slept. A stark contrast to the ‘small ball of rage’ that Hank had described you as. Connor found himself agreeing with the Lieutenant’s assessment during interrogations, investigations or anytime Gavin Reed was talking. Though he did not understand why Hank had called you a ‘ball’, he chose to accept it as another strange human phrase. 

Connor had also concluded that those who were small and cute needed protecting. And that is what he was going to do, even if you only allowed it when you slept.

When the time came that you woke up, Connor would stop being so hyper-vigilant and protective. That did not mean that he had to let of you though. He had found he enjoyed ‘morning cuddles’, a sentiment you shared.


End file.
